


Never Too Late

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Clint's son is bullied for his hearing aid, and Clint decides to help him though this.





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

_This world will never be_  
What I expected  
And if I don’t belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it’s not too late  
It’s never too late

* * *

Clint sat by your side, nudging you with his shoulder, causing you to look over. Seeing the pain in your eyes killed Clint. “What’s wrong?” He asked, giving you a small smile.

Letting out a sigh, you shrugged and went back to looking over the horizon. “Doesn’t matter.” You muttered. Reaching behind your ear, you slipped your hearing aid off. “What’s the point? Why do I go through this every day?”

Furrowing his brows, Clint licked his lips. Making you look at him, he quickly signed to you.  _“You go through life because you’re a Barton.”_  He started.  _“Your mother and I love you.”_

“I’m a freak.” You breathed, holding up your earpiece. “I always have been.” Ever since you were a kid you’d been picked on. Your eyes were on the familiar plastic that you had a love-hate relationship with. While without it, you didn’t hear what people said- you didn’t hear much of anything. It left you relying mainly on sign language, which wasn’t something a lot of people knew. You could read lips, but sometimes that was worse.

Your father was mostly deaf, and you never looked at him differently for it. It’s who he was, but he was also a superhero. You were just some punk kid.

Clint never forced you to wear your hearing aids when at home, or with friends and family. They all knew sign language having learned it for him- but he’d encouraged him to wear it at school. Guilt ate at him. Was his son’s bullying because he’d pushed you to wear something not many kids had? He tapped your shoulder, making you look, and then his ear. This way, you didn’t have to look straight at him for him to talk to you. He understood that much. Once you had, he looked out to where the sun was setting. “No one ever expected this, ya know?” He started. “I mean, I wasn’t born deaf. I got stabbed in the ears by a  psychopathic clown.” You made a face at him, which he saw from the corner of his eyes, causing him to chuckle and nod. “Not an everyday sentence, that’s for damn sure.” You looked slightly horrified at just hearing the truth for the first time in nearly 14 years. You’d always been told it was an accident. “It was hard. And very frustrating.” He let out a humorless chuckle. “So, going from being just like everyone else, to mostly deaf was the hardest thing I’d ever gone through.” He shrugged before looking over at you. “Until I watched you hurt.” Your heart sank. Great. You were worse than losing his hearing. “I was shocked when we were told about your hearing, but it never changed how much we love you.” No, just made their lives harder. “But, I was also envious of you.”

Whipping your head up, you stared at him in confusion. “ _What_?!” You gasped.

Turning to face you more, he had sincerity in his eyes. “You’d never feel robbed one day. This was life. You’d learn to deal with the world from the start the way I had to get a crash course in.” That was a strange way to look at it. “You could tune the bullies out the second they started, and mute the world when it got too noisy. I’m sorry. I never thought about the ways you had it worse.”

“You wouldn’t have to. You have a reason to live. You’re an Avenger.” You told him sadly, getting up. “I’m just some kid with a lame hearing aid.” That’s how you saw it. “I’m starting to see less and less of a reason to bother.” You shoved your hands in your pockets. “It’s the same thing, day in, and day out. Years of the same crap, dad. I’m tired.”

* * *

 

_Even if I say_  
It’ll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we’ll turn it all around  
‘Cause it’s not too late  
It’s never too late

* * *

Hearing you like that pushed Clint. Sitting down and talking with you wouldn’t do anything- when did that ever really help anyone? That, and you were like him. Stubborn as all hell. So, he decided to show you that your life wasn’t over. It wasn’t too late to turn things around.

And he enlisted the help of the Avengers. They all felt Clint’s pain when he told them about what you’d said, and about how he felt helpless. They also agreed that talking wouldn’t do much in ways of improving your life. They each hoped by distracting you and showing you what you were amazing at helped boost your self-esteem. And, by seeing your father in action while training, reminded you that your hearing meant nothing in the long run in what you could do for the world.

* * *

_No one will ever see_  
This side reflected  
And if there’s something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It’s not too late  
It’s never too late

* * *

Walking into Stark Tower was always an interesting experience. While you were an Avengers’ kid, that didn’t mean you got to spend a lot of time there. Rightly so. The floor alone probably cost more than every article of clothing you’d owned in your life.

You stepped into the elevator after your father, and let out a yawn. It was six in the morning on a Saturday, and all you wanted was to be sleeping in. Your father, however, had different ideas. It was father-son day with the rest of the superheroes. As if you didn’t hate life enough as it was.

“Well, there they are.” Tony grinned as you stepped out into the dining area. “Legolas and Sonar.” Clint rolled his eyes and you raised an eyebrow. “Eh, I kinda like it. I’ll let you know if it sticks.” He told you before sipping his coffee and walking away.

Nat smirked. “Look at that, kid. You’re one of us now.” She teased. “Have a seat, steal some food.”

Glancing at your father, he nodded. “Hey, we’re here, might as well soak up the perks.” He laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure mom would love to hear that.” You countered.

“She gets to sleep in on a Saturday.” Clint pointed out. “I think she would love to hear that, actually.”

“And her breakfast is being brought to her fresh.” Tony spoke up once everyone was seated. “So, what’s the plan for the mini-Hawk today?” He asked, popping a grape in his mouth. “Word around here is some kids are being jerks. Shall we tinker with some things in the lab? Have some fun?” He wiggled his eyebrows, encouraging the bad behavior from the teen.

Clint shot his friend a look. “Don’t you dare, Tony.” He half threatened.

You smirked. “Awe, but that sounded like so much fun.” You mused, thinking that maybe something would blow up in your face and you wouldn’t have to even worry about the kids at school.

* * *

_Even if I say_  
It’ll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we’ll turn it all around  
'Cause it’s not too late  
It’s never too late

* * *

Lying in bed that night, you stared at the ceiling. You knew they meant well, but you hated it. All day long you were with someone. Not one moment was just for yourself. If they were trying to show you what there was to live for, smothering you wasn’t helping.

Your hearing aid was resting on your nightstand, and the light from your windows were creating silent dances on your walls and ceiling. Your eyes followed the shapes, watching them shift from beautiful shapes, to terrifying images, and back.

Sighing, you closed your eyes and rolled to the side. Unless someone was like you, they never knew how deafening and crushing silence could truly be. Or how alone you felt- even with your father just in another part of the house, knowing how you felt. Mostly.

* * *

_The world we knew_  
Won’t come back  
The time we’ve lost  
Can’t get back  
The life we had  
Won’t be ours again

* * *

Standing in the training room, sweat dripped from your brow as your chest heaved. Your Sunday morning had been spent sparring with the Avengers. Finally, you were taking a break, sipping a bottle of water that Steve had brought you as your eyes watched your father and Nat. He didn’t hold back with her, and she didn’t hold back with him. Not a word was spoken, but the language between them was all that could be heard.

Steve wiped his face with a towel as he watched them, just as you did. “You want to be the best, you go against them.” He motioned to the quick moving pair.

“She would kill me.” You looked over at him. “Like a fly.” You chuckled.

He grinned at you, shaking his head. “You’re built a lot like your dad, kid.” He nudged your arm with his shoulder. “You might have talents he never thought of, too. You’re strong, naturally, but limber.” He explained. “You’re a thinker, which is part of your problem.” Steve teased. “Get you some proper training, and your old man might be out of a job.”

You gave him a sad smile before downing the last of your water. “I’d just be in the way.”

“I can’t see how.”

Tapping your ear, you sighed. “I’m just dead weight. I make things harder on everyone. I’d never be Avenger material, Steve.” Turning, you walked away, your spirits heading to rock bottom again.

* * *

_This world will never be_  
What I expected  
And if I don’t belong  
  
Even if I say  
It’ll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we’ll turn it all around  
'Cause it’s not too late  
It’s never too late  
Maybe we’ll turn it all around  
'Cause it’s not too late  
It’s never too late (It’s never too late)  
It’s not too late  
It’s never too late

* * *

“Hey there, Echo.” Tony greeted you as he walked into his workshop. You made a face at him, not liking how that sounded. “Yeah, I’m not big on that one, either. So far, Sonar it is.” He mused, shrugging.

Your feet were up on the chair across from you, and you’d been in that spot since after you’d showered. “Dad send you to find me?” You asked, glancing at him.

He shook his head, his dark eyes on whatever he was working on. “Nope.” Tony said smoothly. “You just happened to be in my happy place, kid.”

“Oh, well, as long as I’m not bothering anyone.” You muttered.

Tony glanced at you for a moment. “You’re only bothering yourself, actually.” He pointed out before going back to his work. “Hell, a little hard work and you could be in here with me.” Your eyebrows went up at that. “A little working out, you’d be sparring with your old man like it was nothing. Some training, you’d give Nat a run for her money on damn near anything.”

“There’s nothing special about me.”

Tony smirked. “No, there’s not.” He stood up straight. “You think you got it rough because you lucked out and got slapped with hearing aids? Millions of kids have them.” He told him. “You think you got it bad because some kids are jerks? That’s life. Kids are mean little bastards. Clearly, you don’t remember when you were five and kicked me in the shin every time you saw me.” You laughed, nodding. “Why? Why did you kick me?”

“Because dad said you were Iron Man, and I said it wouldn’t hurt you.” You told him.

“Exactly. Every time you got the same result, but you were this determined little shit.” He beamed. “Look, I get what everyone’s trying to do here.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “They’re trying to shove all this positive mojo on you or some crap.” He rolled his eyes. “That won’t do anything. Will it?” He shrugged. “Doubtful. Because you see the world differently. And, people will underestimate you.” Tony smirked. “And that, my boy, is what will get you through.”


End file.
